


Close Encounter

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not what Sulley expects during his first assignment as a scarer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Monsters University on Friday— **TOTALLY LOVED IT!!!!** —and this little drabble came to me the next day ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: Monsters Inc. and Supernatural belong to Disney and Eric Kripke respectively.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

This is not what Sulley expects during his first assignment as a scarer.

He may not know a lot about the human world but he certainly knows what a gun looks like— _especially when it’s pointed at my face!_

Another thing he does not expect is that the weapon is held by a child, the very child he was sent to scare.

Sulley shakes off his shock and gets in a prime scaring position; maybe frightening the child will get it to drop the gun and cower in fear. Before he can let loose a thunderous roar, he is cut short when a loud crack erupts over his head. A piece of the door-frame shatters with its splinters clinging to his fur.

Stunned, Sulley slowly turns to look up at the newly-created hole in the wall. _What the—_

The child cocks the gun and aims again, but lower this time to prevent another miss.

The furred monster wastes no time scrambling back through the closet and slamming the door shut behind him.

“Whoa, Sulley, what happened? You didn’t get any screams,” Mike scolds, pointing at the empty meter.

Sulley cannot tell his friend what happened. He wills himself to calm down.

“The kid wasn’t there,” he lies, moving away from the door.

“Are you serious? If it wasn’t there, door wouldn’t have opened. Hell, the card-key wouldn’t have worked either.”

“Must’ve been a malfunction, Mikey,” Sulley shrugs. “Come on, load the next door. I need to make up for lost time.”

The one-eyed monster gives his friend a disbelieving look yet complies anyway.

While Mike prepares the next door, Sulley picks up the folder containing the child’s file and gives it a look-over: a boy, age nine, afraid of clowns and monsters. According to the information, his scaring should have worked if he was not interrupted by the gunshot.

“Door’s ready, Sull!” Mike announces.

Letting out a sigh, Sulley tosses the folder back on the desk and returns to work.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, the folder is removed from circulation and relocated to a secure vault in Waternoose’s office, placed right next to another bearing the same surname.

Sam Winchester is never bothered by the monsters in his closet for the rest of his childhood.


End file.
